


EVA-7

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Functionalism (Transformers), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Designation: EVA-7Class: Evacuation-ClassFunction: Evacuate as many civilians as possible during times of crises and protect them.Status: Only 1 remaining Evacuation-ClassExperiment: Failed. Funding will be transferred elsewhere for better use.
Kudos: 4





	EVA-7

Eva-7 chugged along the empty Wastes, her big wheels making their own path. She had a full load of passengers. Various rich bots, laying claim to their small berths and pushing away the lower class bots. Lower class bots making themselves comfortable on the floor, using their minimal supplies for comfort or trade. A few managed some berths, cuddling in close to each other. Younglings were comforted by their parents, some sleeping, a few crying.

Iacon burned far behind her, a tiny flame in the distance. She had a simple mission, a simple function. Evacuate and protect as many bots as possible. She kept at a steady pace, leaving the cities behind.

The Evacuation class were an experimental class of bots with a singular function; evacuate and protect bots to ensure the survival of their race. Constructed with the largest available sparks and built from ununtrium, they were not meant to die easily.

Equipped with a large energon reserve for both personal and passenger use, they are similar to steam engines from Earth. Instead of needing space for controls or coal, however, they are equipped with lines of berths in their large frames.

Only a dozen was built. Only one remained. The rest died during creation and smelted down for other uses.

EVACUATION-7. Or, simply, Eva-7. The only one to survive and carry out her mission.

She chugged along steadily, her one bright yellow optic slicing through the darkness.

She would not stop until she reached a safe place for her passengers. She would take them wherever they needed.


End file.
